Saddened Mint Candy
by Vanoria-Nagato
Summary: Mint has been feeling down recently, too down a matter of fact. But what could possibly be her problem? She has a air-headed Milfie, a violent Ranpha, a great leader Forte, a nervous Chitose, and a quiet-kind Vanilla as her bestfriends. She has everything she could have wanted right? Wrong, and Vanilla H. is determined to help her dear friend. Game-based, includes shoujo-ai


Saddened Mint Candy

It was a gloomy afternoon on the Elle ciel. The morning battle against rebel pirates was more difficult than they had thought. Even Takuto Mayers didn't know what to say about the recent incident. Possibly, it had been that the Angels were very tired that day, or because of the lack of recent nutrition, or more importantly, a little angel could not concentrate on battle lately.

The girl sighed in the lonely lounge room. For some reason it seemed more empty than usual, but then again, she often sat at the same table sipping tea alone. The other angels said it was not her fault for their loss that day, but she had known that her performance today was the worst in years.

Letting out another sigh, she wondered if it was right to join the Galaxy Angels. After all she had caused a few problems recently and only helped them economically due to her family's successfully large trading company. If she had not joined she might have not met the person who caused so much pain. She slouched onto the table, and closed her eyes, wondering where it all went wrong.

All of this effort was for her father's company fame. To work on the White Moon was her father's idea. She hated father. He never thought about her feelings, and that made her feel lonely. But whatever she did, she was a caged bird. Forever locked in a lonely cell.

When she heard of the offer, she would depart from her father, even for a short time, she would be free. She accepted and went to White Moon. And as she was working, she became part of the military unit, Galaxy Angel, due to the fact that she could pilot an Angel. She could have quit somewhere between, but she enjoyed it too much.

When she met the rest of the pilots and started living with them, she had received no greater joy than before. At her old home, her father would restrain her from doing anything fun or even allowing her to play with 'common' folk. Even at the military academy, she only had hatred in her heart while wearing a fake smile to everyone around her.

It wasn't the grades or tests that got her down though. It was the students. They all looked down on her and thought she was disgusting. She was 16 yet her body was of a 10-year old, she had, for some reason, stopped growing, in fact she didn't even grow an inch in the last year. But that was not the only problem, but because of her ears. Her family had these ears, even their house's butler. Her rabbit ears, they disgusted people.

They didn't say it to her directly but she knew by their faces and voices. Her damn rabbit ears may have been a problem but they weren't completely useless. She could use telepathy because of them. And every person she met there had the same thoughts. 'Ah~ Look at the poor girl.~ She's so small and her ears are disgusting! It would have been better if she didn't come here, dirty animal.' Bastards… was often what she muttered when she heard them.

That all changed though, when she joined Galaxy Angel. In Galaxy Angel she had friends. They may have thought she was weird at first, but they liked her for who she was. They didn't think that she was disgusting, and they didn't force her to do anything she didn't want to. They all helped each other, doing paperwork, train, research, all those things. They were amazing in their own ways.

Milfeulle Sakaraba was a ditzy forgetful girl, she was an amazing cook, and her strange luck-and-unlucky complex made the most unexpected surprises. Ranpha Franboise was obsessed with trying to find love, while her violent attitude and fortune telling experiments brought laughs to the group. Forte Stollen, the respected captain of Angel-tai, she was a reliable and good leader. Chitose Karasuma, the clumsy yet very smart and quick-witted girl. And the one who fascinated her most was, Vanilla H.(ash).

The girl was only 13 yet she worked more than any other of angels. She once overworked herself as much to faint. She didn't complain at all, and she never let her emotions to get out of the hand. Vanilla was able to use the power of nano-machines and heal almost any sickness or wound. During battles she would be able to repair other's ships. In her free time instead of doing what she would like to do, she would help the other crew members on the eleciel.

Being able to work like that even though she was still a young child… It fascinated the girl. A hard worker who was very kind and unselfish, it hurt. Vanilla was such a pure girl. She stood out the most, out of all the angels, she was most dearest to the girl with rabbit ears.

The girl's feelings were wary but she believed it was love. She didn't really know how to feel about the situation though. It was unbelievably strange wasn't it? It was the first time she ever felt such a strong feeling of love. When Takuto Mayers started working as their Commander, she felt that she would forget the previous feelings for the other girl. But they didn't leave, and a very surprising outcome between Commander Mayers and Milfeulle was made. They created a strong bind like a couple. Possibly similar to lovers but it was surely love, she felt it from Milfeulle whenever Angel-tai gathered together and talked about Takuto.

Commander's and Milfeulle's feelings became more strong everyday. And so did the girl's. Was it wrong to have feelings for another girl? There was already enough strange things that happened to the girl since birth, but falling in love with someone else had to be a problem too? How cruel god was, to cause even more pain in the girl's heart. Maybe pain is what she will always receive, forever till her death.

'RRRIIIINNNGGGG!" Suddenly a blaring alarm exploded into the girl's eardrums.

"KYYYAAAAAAA!" The girl fell over her chair in fright and sudden alarm. The girl stood shakily, hoping that there wouldn't be any more surprises. Ara, ara… I wonder when I fell asleep thought the girl, as she patted her skirt, her landing had made it dirty. As she looked at her surroundings she noticed a white blanket on the floor. It was only a guess, but it was possible that someone had placed on her while she was sleeping. She picked it up carefully, hoping that she hadn't ripped it. Her glance landed onto the table. She approached, and looked at the contents. It was a cooking timer, and a note.

As the girl looked up at the clock, it was 10 minutes before the lounge would be closed, the person probably set the timer like that. She grabbed the note that had been left by the same person. She started reading it. 'Don't give up! Try your best Mint!', it read. Mint stared at the carefully written letter, and then burst out laughing.

"Hahahaha!" She started crying due to immense laughter. Thankfully, the lounge was empty so the girl's laugh could not be heard. "Haahaha…ha… It's as if I'm a child, getting cheered up by a mysterious note someone left me." She wiped her tear, and looked at her note. "It's as if the person them self is a child too" she happily thought. "Though I only can only think of 2 people who would have wrote this" she said as she inspected the handwriting. It was very neat yet childish. Milfeulle-san would have probably done it, she smiled. Or Chitose-san, considering the fact that both Milfeulle and Chitose were innocent yet trying to be neat. Ranpha wouldn't have left such a childish note, and neither would Forte, and it would be hard to imagine that Vanilla wrote it being so mature. The girl giggled as she imagined that.

'Though, now what am I gonna do with these… Oh?' Her rabbit ears perked up, on the back of the note was another message. 'P.S.' It said, 'May you please return these to the infirmary for me?'. That message itself was a clue to who had given her the blanket, but it was too late now to ask Cera-Sensei in the infirmary, since it was closed anyway. She carried the objects and thought about who else would have done it. 'Takuto-san never comes to the Lounge, and Ehcarus-kun would have sat there waiting for me to wake up' she recalled. 'It would have been nice to know who to thank' sighing. The girl walked down the corridor to her room in silence, she was too confused to think any longer.

The next day, early in the morning, a girl ran down to the infirmary. The infirmary door slid open as she approached, the girl took in deep breaths before being able to say anything. The Doctor stared at her curiously. "Ah, good morning Mint-san. Why in such a hurry?" She got out of her seat and waited for the panting girl to finally catch up. "Are you feeling sick? Its not good for you if you exhaust yourself so early in the morning." stated. The girl lifted her head and replied, "I'm sorry, i-it's just that, i-I thought that someone else would be here…"

"Someone else…? No one ever comes here just to talk you know. Well, Takuto Mayers comes here a few times, but you can see him at-"

"No, not him…" The girl said bluntly. "Oh? Then… Vanilla? She usually doesn't come so early in the morning." The women tried to recall when her little helper usually came. "Ummm… is there anyone else?" The girl's ears, drooped, a sign of curiosity. "I umm… found these things were left last night in the lounge. There was a note and it said to return it here." The girl showed the doctor the objects. Dr. Cera inspected the two objects. "Hmmm… One of our blankets, and the timer…" she said as she was handling the cooking timer. She took the folded blanket and object to the cupboard. "Umm… what is the cooking timer used for Cera-sensei?" The petit girl followed.

"The timer is for my coffee" The doctor replied as she closed the cupboard. "C-Coffee…?" The girl's ears perked up. "Yes, I drink a lot of coffee, it's not good for my body but I need it everyday. Usually Vanilla makes it for me. She makes sure that there's a right amount and perfect time"

"Is that so…" The girl was still wondering about who was the culprit. "Yes, she's very good at it, and I'm pretty sure she never even drank coffee before… Oh sorry! I don't know who would have left it in the lounge" The woman apologized. "Ah! No, no! Its fine, really!" 'Ah this isn't getting me anywhere' the girl thought. "I wasn't here the whole day, I had to stay in bed all day, it was quite a cold… And I'm pretty sure only Vanilla knows the password to unlock the infirmary." Dr. Cera recalled of her cold yesterday. "Oh yes… I forgot… Umm, you're feeling alright though, yes?" Asked the girl. "Yes Vanilla tended to me with her nano-machines, but I had to stay in bed anyway." The doctor laughed "It's like she's more of a doctor than me, and she's still only a child."

"Oh I see… Thank you for your time." The girl's blue hair swayed as she turned to leave. "Ah, Mint, do you want me to thank Vanilla for you when she comes?" Dr. Cera questioned. The girl turned around suddenly with her face red and flustering speech. "N-N-No t-t-thank you! I-If V-Vanilla-san w-wanted to be t-thanked, she would h-have written it d-down on the n-note… Y-Yes?" The doctor stared surprisingly at the blushing girl. "Oh! I must r-really be going now! T-Thank you for your time!" The girl quickly bowed and ran away.

thought about it for a few seconds and realized what was going on. "Ah! So it's like that! How cute!" the woman giggled at the thought. The door slid open once again as another girl came in. Her hair was long, light green and in a ponytail. "Good morning Cera-Sensei" The timid kind girl spoke. It was a very gentle voice. "Ah, hello Vanilla!~" Dr. Cera still giggling. "Umm did anything funny happen Sensei?" The girl asked. "Ah, no, its just that young love is so adorable~" With that answer the Doctor continued laughing, as the poor girl wondered what she had meant.

'AH~! How could I have been so-so!... Uggg! Maybe I couldn't help about blushing, but I could have just smiled and talk normally! AH! BAKA BAKA MINT!' The girl ran though the hallway in embarrassment, hoping the doctor didn't know about her secret or ask Vanilla about what happened yesterday. Dr. Cera was very good about people's feelings and thoughts so it wouldn't be surprising if she found out. But she was so trustful and considering that she probably wouldn't say anything about it. 'Though it was nice to find out it was Vanilla-san after all…' the girl slowed down the pace, her face was still red. 'No, no! What are you thinking about now!' She shook her head to get the image of Vanilla putting a blanket over her out of her thoughts.

"Angel-tai! Please report to the Hangar immediately! Pirates are attacking the Elle Ciel! I repeat! Angel-tai, please report to the hangar!" The announcement had made the girl sorting out medicine stop suddenly. "Oh… Cera-Sensei…" the girl murmured. "Ah, yes Vanilla you can go, but be careful alright?" The girl smiled in response. "Yes" The girl left the infirmary quickly. The Doctor stared at the entrance hoping for her assistant to return. She sighed. 'Hmm, maybe I should have asked her about Mint-san, but then again… Its none of my business' The doctor leaned back in her chair, thinking about the situation, 'Though Mint-san DID seem happy when she seemed to realize Vanilla did it, I wonder how she'll handle the situation' Dr. Cera smiled, she reached for her papers and started inspecting them.

The battle between Angel-Tai and the Pirates were ended with quickly. The Angel-Tai had won easily even though their last battle had failed miserably. "Ah Mint! You were good out there!" Takuto Mayers gave the girl a good rustle and mess of her hair. "Ah! Takuto-san!" said the girl pouting. Takuto went back and went to flirt with Milfeulle. Forte was speaking to Ranpha about what they were going to eat for dinner. Chitose, Ehcaraus, and Vanilla were chatting as always. 'Ah~ I feel better for some reason.' The girl had thought as she was staring. The other girl caught her eye and stared back. 'Eh! I was caught staring at her!' The girl flustered.

The girl stared at Mint. The flustered girl smiled at her while turning more red. The girl returned one of her shy smiles. Quickly shocked Mint ran out of the hangar. "Eh? Whats up with Mint recently?" Forte had noticed. "I hope she's all right…" Chitose followed. "Ah~ Takuto probably did something to her" Ranpha said teasingly. "Ehh! ME?" Takuto took offence. "R-Ranpha!" Milfeulle was trying to defend him. Vanilla looked back and also thought, 'I hope she's alright, she's been acting weird whenever I'm around but it doesn't look like she hates me…"

'Ah~ That surprised me' Mint sat on her bed clutching her pillow. 'But her smile…It was cute…' She put her face into the pillow in her own embaressment.

**Alright i hope you enjoyed this GA fanfic about Mint Blamanche ^^**

**BTW Ehcaurus is an OC who has a crush on Mint, he is about 17, in the military and is an advanced engineer who created a fake proto-type version of an Angel frame.**

**Sequal of this is out now :D Sweetened Vanilla Coffee~**

**Sequal: s/7956736/1/Sweetened_Vanilla_Coffee**


End file.
